In too deep
by tiffyrose
Summary: What do you do when your in too deep and the only one you can turn to is more like a brother Rated r for language sexual situations and some depressing situations
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything u recognize to b J.K.'s 

"Hey Tyler." Tyler turned around to see her best friend Ashley Potter. Inwardly Tyler let out a sigh of relief. She never understood why but she was always relieved to see her alive and well, she had always just had this feeling about her. Ashley was a pretty girl with black hair to her shoulders and glasses. She wasn't skinny and she wasn't fat but average. She came up about to Tyler chin. Tyler was tall and a little more mature in certain regions of her body then Ashley. She had long blonde curly hair that her mother had agreed to let her dye blue highlights into. Her mother had supposed that she might as well get used to it because soon Tyler would be able to control her powers as a metamorphosis and look all kinds of crazy.

"Hey Ashley," Tyler said. They smiled and hugged. They had been friends since first year and had never been in a fight. "We better go find our seats before our brothers come and find us." Ashley nodded in agreement and they went off in search of a cabin. They wanted to get one and hide. They had leaded in pervious years that they should find a compartment and hide from their brothers so not to be tormented. That's right their brothers where none other then James Potter and Sirius Black, two heads of the notorious pranksters called the marauders.

Just as they got settled in a boy walked in and asked if he could sit there. They didn't see why not. They knew that their brothers didn't like him but they didn't care. After they said yes he introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Severus Snape."

"Hi I'm Tyler Black and this is Ashley Potter." At the sound of their last names he jumped up causing them to jump up too.

"Whats wrong?"asked Ashley.

"You are Black and Potter's sisters!"

"You got a problem with that Snape." They turned to face none other Sirius.

"What's holding you up," came James' voice from out in the corridor. When he peered around he nearly flipped.

"What are you doing here Snape," James shot venimously.

"He was just leaving," said Sirious.

"Oh no he's not!" said Tyler stepping forward. They were nearly touching noses when Remus Lupin walked in and after looking disaprovingly at Snape grabbed James and Sirius and pulled them away. He was the only one who really respected the two girls right to make their own decisions.

Making a mental note to thank him later Tyler sat back down. "Well that was fun."

Severus sat back down and Ashley sat just a little too close. Tyler couldn't figure out what she was thinking. She had a crush on Remus for forever and was close to getting him. Just then Remus walked in and Ashley scooted over a little.

"You better go talk to your brother." A series of "dum dum dums" came from around the cabin and she left in pursuit of a lit granaid .


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: refer to first chapter 

Tyler went to the back of the train and found her brother in the very last compartment. She could hear his ranting from the corridor. 'Oh crap, I'm in deep shit' she thought as she slid the door open. As soon as she opened the door Sirius's head snapped toward her and he started yelling at the top of his lungs. "What the hell do you think you were doing! Sitting with Snape! I can't believe you!"

"I'm not a little girl anymore!" screamed Tyler

"I know that, I just want to know what you were thinking sitting with Snape!" confused as to why his sister was bringing up her age, they were twins.

Tyler just stared at him stupidly. James had started to laugh and Sirius turned around. "Shut up he is in the compartment with your sister right now," with that James stood up and fled.

"So what were you planning on doing to him?" asked Sirius calming down and giving her an evil smile.

Tyler frowned at her brother then smiled evilly, "Nothing mean, I just planned on turning him into a man."

"You wouldn't," Sirius stared disbelievingly

"Another scene like that and I just might."

"I won't allow it, I'll...I'll tell... Mom."

"Ha," laughed Tyler, "You honestly expect mom to be mad at me for dating a smart, pureblood slytherin." Sirius looked defeated but Tyler wasn't done," Plus he's not too bad looking either is he."

That blew it for Sirius. He couldn't even talk, he just pointed toward the door. And as his little sister left he thought 'I can't believe it. My little sister, my TWIN sister, betraying me. Going out with Snivielus and she thinks he's cute too. Me and her were two of the only four left that where good blacks and now she has to go and live up to the family name and be a whore about it too.' James slowly entered sort after Tyler had left.

He looked disappointed and hanging his head low he said, "She asked him out."

Sirius almost leapt for joy "YES!" he shouted. James was taken aback by it and secretly wondered if he had gone insane. "If your sister is going out with Snape that means Tyler will never be able too because that is like against a girls moral value or something."

"No Sirius, I don't think you understand." Sirius looked at James blankly and James had him sit down. "Tyler asked him out... and... he said yes." Sirius looked as though he could cry. James went over and put a conforting hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. He just needed to get used to the fact that his sister was old enough to make her own choices.

.................................................................................................................................

Back in the girls compartment Severus and Tyler were staring to get to know each other a little more. Ashley had left to go find their other friends. She wasn't worried about Tyler at all, after all she was known for her random choices in boyfriends and for acting on instinct. That would be the death of her one day but today was not one day, today was today.

"So what's your favorite color?" Tyler asked in all innocence.

Severus stared at her disbelievingly. He was still in his all black since they had yet to change into their uniforms. "Black," he said slowly like she was dumb.

Tyler did a perfect imitation of his disbelieving look and said in the most serious tone she could muster, "Black is not a color my dear. Don't you require to know the different colors if you are to become a potions master." She had learned that earlier, and she supported it.

He looked in her eyes and she cracked a smile. He broke out laughing. Yes Severus Snape broke out in laughter. A very thick velvety laugh that filled the room and could give you shivers. Soon Tyler joined in and soon was laughing so hard that she snorted. They stopped abruptly and looked at each other, then started to crack up again.

This is the sight that met the six girls that walked in. "Well I see leaving you two alone for an hour was a good idea," Ashley said as she sat down.

"Has it already been an hour?" They said in unison then laughed again but this time not so long.

"Yes it has," Ashley said smiling. ' Good,' she thought, 'Tyler needs someone stable and normal in her life right now.'

"MMMHHHHH" Baylee a brunette with pink tips that went to her shoulder cleared her throat. She had a pretty face with brown eyes and freckles but had a weird nose. "And who is this?" she asked eyeing Severus warily.

"Yes do tell," said a little brunette named Andrea smiling wickedly.

"This is my new boyfriend Severus." Tyler stated with pride that startled Severus a little. He had thought no girl would ever take pride in saying that.

"Oh really for how long this time?" asked Rebecca a tall girl with reddish purple hair and cool glasses.

"What's that supposed to mean you Jewish nazi." With that everyone laughed.

"Way to avoid confrontations," said Lizzie who at first glance could be mistaken for Tyler but after further investigation they looked nothing alike.

"I just have one question?" asked a strawberry blonde.

"Yes?" asked Severus.

"Do you have any cute friends."

"Jennifer!" They all exclaimed then laughed.


	3. chapter 3

After they all settled down they somehow managed to fit in the compartment, they actually managed two empty seats. Tyler ended up on Severus' lap, Lizzie next to them with Beccas feet across her legs; Becca's other half was up against the wall. Across them Baylee, Ashley and Andrea were sprawled out and Jennifer was lounging on the floor.

"Why haven't I heard of you guys before? I mean your all in my year and loud enough to be noticed." Severus asked confused.

"We are all in different houses. Baylee, Lizzie, and Becca are in Slytherin with you," Tyler started.

"We don't get out of our common room much, or come to most classes. If we do we don't like o participate." Explained Becca.

"Andrea is in Hufflepuff."

"EVIL," exclaimed Andrea.

"And Jennifer is in Ravenclaw." Tyler finished.

"We don't know how though." Lizzie added. Everyone started laughing.

Jennifer looked up from the floor confused. "Wait, I don't get it." This just caused everyone to laugh all the more. "Ow!" she cried as the door opened and hit her head.

"Sorry," snapped a blonde boy not even looking down. "Severus we have been looking everywhere for you."

"Yeah, where have you been for like an hour." Another boy walked in and looked around. "Never mind mate, I would have stayed too."

Severus smiled, "Finally some testosterone."

Tyler faked a sad face, "What you didn't enjoy being here with me?" Severus freaked out and started apologizing incoherently. "Hun, I was kidding."

"Oh," he muttered embarrassedly. Tyler feeling bad decided to cheer him up in front of his friends decided to give them a show. She leaned into him and kissed him. At first slow then it became more passionate. This was met with a series of 'ow ows' from the girls and the boys to clear their throats. Severus looked up and blushed, "Sorry."

"Quite aright my man," said the second guy giving him the thumbs up.

"Are you going to introduce us?" asked the blonde.

"Oh sorry," Severus said once again. "This is my girlfriend Tyler," At this his two friends gawked, "And these are Baylee, Andrea, Jennifer, Lizzie, Becca, and Ashley." Pointing at each one going along. "Ladies these are Luscious and Bartholomew."

"What about me?" asked a boy with black curly have with black eyes to go with it and a dark tan skin.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. That is Nestor Riddle."

"Why hello," Jennifer said what she thought must have been seductively from the floor.

Nestor gave a smile then answered back just as corny, "Hola." They all stayed and talked to eachother until almost the end of the ride when Tyler abruptly stood up.

"What's the matter?" asked Severus trying to hide the boldge in his pants that had been covered by Tyler just minuets before.

"Nothing it's just we only have 30 minuets until we get to school so I figure we might as well change into our uniforms, or p.j.'s in Lizzie and Beccas case."

"No we are going to the ceremony this time." Said Becca with Lizzie agreeing while eyeing Bartholomew.

"You skipped your own!" exclaimed Ashley

"Well I guess we are a little over due then, eh?"

"OK then we'll go to the bathrooms to change." Said Luscious standing up along with the other three boys.

"Why?" asked Jennifer.

"Yeah why?" asked Nestor who wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I thought you were being uncannily quiet." Bayleey's comment was met by a cheeky grin from Jennifer.

"We are leaving because they are young ladies and we are gentlemen and it wouldn't be polite to intrude on there privacy."

"We don't mind," said the girls in unison taking off their shirts and starting to unbutton their pants.

The boys' eyes bulged out of their sockets and after seeing this Tyler got an evil idea. "What's the matter Sevvy? Haven't u ever seen a naked girl?" As she was saying this she was softly pressing against him and slowly pulling down one of her bra straps. Snape looked as if he where going to faint when the conpartment door slid open.


	4. chapter 4

"Ooops, sorry my shirt got stuck in the door," Andrea smiled embarrestly trying to untangle her shirt from the door. The cabin let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow I thought that was my brother." Said Tyler and Ashley in unison.

"Me too" said Severus who looked like he had just peed his pants.

"I can't get my sweater out of the door!" exclaimed Andrea

"Here let me help." Andrea looked up into the face of Peter Petigrew and the marauders.

"Umm, no thanks I'm a lesbian." She said this then ripped her shirt off the door and slammed it.

A series of "Let us in! We know your in there." And "You get your greasy hands off my baby sister!"

"You are only older by 2 minuets!" exclaimed Tyler.

"That was James not me but still it doesn't matter you will always be my baby sister."

"Suck my right nut!" They had just pulled into Hogsmede and Tyler saw this as the perfect way to end the conversation and ditch. Shortly after saying this she jumped out the window and onto the platform. As soon as everyone was out of the train the took off like a cheerleaders dress at prom running towards the horseless carriages

As they all crammed in with no room to breathe Ashley exclaimed "That was close." Just then Remus came running up.

"Go, go," yelled everyone but Ashley.

"No!" she screeched. The carriage stopped at her command and Remus jumped in. "Wow I didn't know they listened to commands."

"Yeah they've been that ways since Regulus raped that chick in one of these."

"Wait, how do you know Regulus?" asked Severus concern written all over his face.

Tyler coughed something that sounded strangely like "He's my brother." And Severus didn't question further.

"hmmhmmm" Remus cleared his throat, "You too," he said pointing to Ashley and Tyler, "Are in deep trouble." They knew for Remus to say this James and Sirius must be pissed.

"Why are they in trouble," asked Jennifer who was totally clueless. Nestor looked a little put out at the fact that she wasn't paying attention to him.

Remus looked at her like she had two heads. "and your in Ravenclaw?"

"Huh?" was her confused response.

"Never mind him dear just have fun with Nestor," Jennifer happily obliged Lizzie's comment.

"I don't care what Sirius thinks, I am a big girl now and I can do what I want." Tyler brought them back to the subject at hand.

"He just wants to protect you" Remus tried.

"From what!" Tyler was furious. How dare he insult her boyfriend.

"He thinks your having one of your ummm...phases." As Remus said this Tyler cast her eyes down and avoiding eye contact with Severus' eyes then getting a new burst of confidence said

"You know what you can tell him I'm not going threw one. I actually feel like I am doing something right for once and I'm going to stick with it." Tyler finalized the conversation leaving Severus very confused as they approached the school.

When they got there Jennifer opened the door unthinkingly and they all fell out much to the amusement of peeves. "Awww have a little accident?" peeves questioned.

"Peeves!" whispered Severus in a deathly cold voice. Peeves visibly gulped. "You will leave and not talk around me for the rest of the night!" Peeves flew away looking as if he had peed himself.

"Hey that's my ex-boyfriend!" exclaimed Jennifer running after Peeves.

"That's funny. I don't care what anyone says, that is funny." said Baylee laughing.

"No that's absolutely vile" spat Luscious making everyone laugh all the more.

"Lets go sit down in the hall and after the sorting we can meet up," Tyler directed the last part towards Severus.

"With pleasure. Anywhere in mind?" Severus leaned against Tyler, which was a very bold act for him.

Tyler leaned up close to him and stood on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear, "How about somewhere with whips and chains?"

This sent a shiver down Severus' spine . She gave him a kiss and proceeded to the Gryfindor table towards a very pissed Sirius.


	5. chapter 5

"Hi Sirius." tried Tyler.

"What do you want you little whore!" he whispered in a deadly tone.

"Whore?! Whore?! You dare call me a whore! I am not the one who is in a different girls bed each nigh!" she countered.

"Well I should hope not! Honestly, if you were in a different girls bed every night you wouldn't be able to walk plus you'd have to carry around a lot of batteries!" He did it; sometimes all Sirius and Tyler needed was a joke between them to clear up.

"Look Sirius, I know you don't particularly like Severus but give him a try. I went out with him for spite at first but then I really started to know him. Have you even ever heard him laugh?" Tyler reasoned hoping her hothead brother wouldn't freak out.

"I still think your making a mistake but I'll be good about him when you're around." Sirius said dejectedly.

"Thanks," Tyler said as Mcgonagall walked in and started the sorting.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Over at the Slytherin table Baylee, Becca, and Lizzie sat down with the guys to witness their first sorting. "You know you don't have to sit there and stair at the stool, you can talk before the ceremony," Bartholomew purred in Lizzie's ear.

"Really?" Lizzie asked dumbly which had her desired effect for he instantly started a conversation with her. Severus just sat there dazed he had met this girl and not just any girl a girl who could make him laugh and be himself.

"Hmhmmm," someone cleared their throat behind him bringing him out of his daze. He turned around to meet no other then Regulas Black. He was tall with black perfectly groomed hair and murderous eyes. "We need to talk." Severus got up and fallowed him to a corner. "It is going around that you are dating my sister, is this true?"

"Yes it is," Severus said while thinking 'Wow stuff gets around fast!'

"I expect you'll treat her with the utmost respect and make sure she stays happy got it?" Severus nodded, "Good now I'd just like to say how wonderful it is that you are dating my sister. Finally she has picked a pureblood, someone from a respectable family, not like the riffraff she usually dates."

"Umm, well thank you but I must tell you that I am lucky that she was willing to pick me she is an extraordinary person," he hoped that was an expectable response.

"Yes she is quite outspoken, see if you can fix that." with that comment he strode off. Severus stood there confused why would anyone want to change Tyler? Mcgonagall came in and Severus returned to his seat. All through the sorting he couldn't help but stare at her. He loved how her baby blue eyes sparkled as Ashley whispered a joke in her ear and how her hair flowed flawlessly as she turned and smiled at him before looking back up to the sorting. He also couldn't stop thinking about what would happen after dinner.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

The sorting ended and the feast began. First the meal then the deserts. Tyler couldn't wait for it to be over. Halfway through desserts she couldn't take it anymore and walked the long journey between the Griffondor and Slytherin tables. Head turns as she tried to make the gap between tables close. When she finally got there she sat down next to Severus and started to whisper in his ear, "Man that was scary, I never want to do that again. But I will have to because here comes Regulas and I don't want to talk to him so meet me in the room of requirements after the feast. You know where that is right?"

"Yeah I know but how come you get out of talking to him?" Regulas was still making his way to talk to Tyler but had stopped quickly to talk to someone.

"Because I'm a girl," with that she dashed back to her house table. When she got there Sirius commented,

"Well little Regulas looks happy, no doubt he'll already have written that women at home who claims to be our mother."

"Home what's that?" Tyler joked.

"No clue." the twins then went back to their deserts. No one else really took point to this because emotionless banter was quite common with them.

"So what's the new password this year?" Tyler asked a red headed girl sitting next to James.

"Why do you need to know you are coming strait up to the commons room aren't you?" Sirius asked protectively

"Well uhhhh," Tyler was interrupted by the red head.

"It's pixie dust and Sirius lay off no one will be going back to the commons right away," with this she looked seductively at James.

"Oh my little fire Lily," James said as he started kissing her.

"Dibs on room of requirements!" everyone yelled at the same time

"Key word requirements, I guess we just require a hotel." pointed out Lily

"No a motel," Remus added

"Who you got your eye on Moony I'll let you have first call this year" Sirius offered

"That's ok I doubt the young lady I have my eye on would go with me." Remus said looking put out.

"Common Remy if I know her I promise I'll convince her not that she'll need it , you are a great catch." Ashley reassured him.

"No I don't want to take advantage of you like that you can just go find you guy." he was lucky James didn't hear this because he would have started world war 10.

"Its no problem," she said

"OK I'll tell you," he leaned over an whispered in her ear, "she is one of the best girls I have ever met. She is nice and smart and funny. She is the epitome of a women. She is you." With that she blushed and nodded and Remus jumped for joy, "Ok Sirius I have my company you have your choice of anyone this year.

"Score," he turned and looked around the hall, "Hmmmm who do you suggest?" They al knew he didn't really want an answer. "You know what how about I mix it up and date a Slytherin too." He smiled over at Tyler.

"I'd like to see this." she returned.

"Fine that Baylee chick is hot." With that Dumbledore stood up and dismissed everyone for bed but in their 14 year old minds he never specified who's or which bed.


End file.
